Broom Closets
by lovelywik
Summary: For Halloween, Simon and Bram decided to wear matching costumes.


_Note: This was originally posted on Archive of our Own. I decided I might as well post it on here too. I'll probably be posting more on there from here on out (just a heads up). Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

I can't help but stare. I mean, it's hard not too when your boyfriend who doesn't wear glasses, is wearing glasses. He didn't just buy those cheap thick plastic frames they usually sell at costume stores either. Or punch out the lenses out of those 3D glasses you get at the movie theaters. He actually went and got circle wire frames. I have no idea where he got them. But Jesus Christ, he looks so freaking good.

Forget about English glass. I want to just take Bram, maybe hide in the auditorium change rooms or maybe a broom closet, and kiss him. Broom closet would probably fit the situation better though, I think. Maybe we should have met up before class started. I probably wouldn't be reacting like this.

I push my glasses up but hit the side of my face instead, reminding me that I'm wearing my contacts. I only wore them because Bram insisted that Draco doesn't wear glasses. Mostly because of that. Although, I think Bram likes it when I'm glasses free. I mean, he did say he loves my _moon-gray eyes_ back in January, and I guess they're easier to see without my glasses. I don't know. I'll poke at my eyes any time to get Bram to have that look on his face.

I was able to somehow convince myself to ask Nora to make me look ridiculously hot like I was during the _Oliver!_ play in January. She gave me a look before saying okay. My eyes were more gray than usual with it, so I thought might as well. But, I do like the way he stared at me when I stumbled in right before class started.

Mr. Wise drones on about King Lear and I sort of zone out, my attention on Bram. He really took the costume thing seriously. I had texted him the other week that we should dress up as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as a joke. Mostly as a joke. I mean, I did sort of mean it seriously, but I hadn't expected him to agree so easily. It's nice that he chose to match costumes with me instead of with the soccer team.

Bram has a red lightning bolt is drawn on his forehead, his curls pushed to the side to show it off. He's wearing a white dress shirt under a gray sweater vest, along with a stripped Red and Gold tie. The longer I stare, the more I want to kiss him.

His warm brown eyes flick towards me, a small smile forming on his lips. I stare at his lips for a few more seconds before he turns his head down towards the open book on his desk. He scribbles something in his notebook before ripping off the corner, crumpling it up and flicking it towards my desk. It lands right in the middle of my book. I unfold the piece of paper to read it.

 _It would be Wise to listen to the professor, Malfoy._

I make a face at him, but can't help the smile forming on my face.

When the bell that signals lunch rings, I make my way to Bram and hold his hand. "Potter," I say with a British accent, because you can't say it without the accent. And because British accents are hot, and I want to go beyond ridiculously hot right now.

Bram grins, leaning in toward me. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Oh god. Guys, get a room," Leah says. I turn to look at her.

This year she went all out for her costume, it's like one of her anime cosplays. It's better than her costume from last year. I think it is one her cosplays actually. On each side of her head is a red and white polka-dot bow, and she's wearing a blue uniform, and she looks really pretty.

"We'll get to one, later."

She rolls her eyes but she smiles. "Are you seriously going to do the accent all day?"

"What accent?" I say jokingly. "I have no clue to what accent you could possibly be talking about. This is how I usually speak."

She groans, and I grin at her. "Is that what you two are into, roleplay?"

Bram laughs unexpectedly, and my face grows warm. "No," I sputter.

Leah barks out a laugh, "If you say so."

"Shut up, Leah."

"Come on," Bram whispers to me. "I've got something to show you Malfoy." Then he looks to Leah. "Meet you at the caf later."

"See you guys," Leah says, heading out the door where Morgan is waiting.

Bram tugs on my hand for me to follow him. We avoid the crowds and end up in a secluded hallway. Bram pulls a silver key out of his pocket, and stops by a door labeled Closet. My eyebrows raise. No _freaking_ way. How did he manage to get a key to a broom closet? I mean, you've got to have serious connections to get a key to any room in this freaking school.

"So, Malfoy," Bram starts. "Want to hide out in broom closet and make out?"

I flash him a smile, "After you, Potter."

He inserts the key and unlocks it. I laugh at the sight. The broom closet is a cramped space, a countered sink takes up the whole back wall. A broom hangs on the wall along with a dust pan. There's barely enough room for the both of us.

"I'm sure it's not the best place to make out," Bram admits with a shrug. "But this broom closet is the only way to fulfill your fanfiction fantasies."

We both chuckle at that. Bram enters first, pulling me toward him. I shut the door and we're left in complete darkness. I wrinkle my nose at the smell of the place, it's a mixture of the scent of cleaning supplies and vomit. It's kind of gross, but thankfully it's not that strong. The closeness of Bram sort of takes it away.

"Where did you get a key anyway?" I ask.

Bram leans in closer, his chest against mine. "That's a secret," Bram whispers, his hands suddenly tugging on the belt loops of my jeans, bringing me closer towards him. I feel for his shoulders before I lean up towards him and give him a soft kiss. Then another one, and another.

"You know, you look really hot in those glasses," I tell him, twirling a curl of his hair with my finger. "Like, ridiculously hot."

"Not as hot as you are," he says, kissing me again. His hand is on my jaw, pulling me closer. We kiss and kiss and kiss. Suddenly the wall is on my back, and my leg is in between his. We're breathing hard, and my lips are numb, and I want to kiss him longer and harder. But my stomach grumbles, and both of us laugh.

"Come on, everyone's probably waiting for us." I say, "To the Great Hall! " I give him one last kiss before feeling for the doorknob. I creak it open to peek out and see if anyone is out in the hall. With the coast clear, I open it wider and pull Bram out. He closes the door, and we head for the cafeteria hand in hand.

There's only thirty minutes left of lunch once we get there. We quickly grab some food before heading towards the table, where I see Abby and Nick.

Abby's got on a long white wig, and a tight dark outfit with a long black cape. She looks really freaking awesome dressed up as Storm from the X-Men movies, and I guess she talked Nick into matching outfits with her. Even though all he's wearing is dark blue clothes and red tinted sunglasses. It's not obvious to who he's dressed up as, but with him beside Abby, you can sort of tell.

"Hey, guys." Abby waves. "Looking good!"

"Why thank you Abby," I bow slightly before taking my seat, Bram sits beside me. He pulls out some chocolates from his sweater. He passes me a Reese.

"Where's Leah?" I ask, opening the wrapper. Chocolate definitely needs to be eaten before actual food, especially if it's a Reese. I still stand by my motto, with them being better than sex. Hopefully a motto that will change, soon. I don't know. I mean, I'd like it too, but I'm not in a rush of anything. I'm pretty sure it'd be pretty freaking awesome. If making out in a broom closet is hot, I'm sure sex is even better. But I can't change it yet.

"She went with Morgan and Anna to do something." Nick supplies, wrapping an arm around Abby, who leans into him. Then they start their own conversation in hushed whispers. They are totally a gross and couple-y. I turn towards Bram.

"Garrett's having a party again this year," I say, licking the melted chocolate off my fingers. Suddenly I can't help but think of that fanfiction I linked to Bram, and I suddenly feel my face go warm. Don't think about it Si.

"I heard," He says, chewing on a tater tot. "Tomorrow right, on actual Halloween? I might be able to come, my mom doesn't have a party to go to like last year. Oh hey, did you see his costume earlier?"

"What, Garrett's costume? No, I haven't seen him."

"I think he dressed up as a character from one of the animes Leah told him about."

"Oooh," I can't help but try and look for him now.

"If you're looking for Garrett, he went along with Leah earlier." Abby says. "He dressed up as a character from some sport anime, I think had to do with volleyball."

Nick chimes in with her. "It was funny, Leah looked so surprised. But afterward she told him what was missing, and she actually offered to help him fix it up if he wanted her to."

I wonder if Leah realizes what Garrett is trying to do.

I look to Bram, who shrugs casually, but he has that mischievous smile on his face. He totally helped Garrett out with that one. When did Garrett start watching anime anyway?

"So, Potter." I say as casually as Draco could possibly do, grabbing for his hand. "Want to marathon the movies together later at my place?"

"Sure. I'll gladly supply the Oreos for the event. I'll even bring more Reeses."

"You know the way to my heart."

"I thought I was already in your heart."

I laugh. "Only if you bring double stuf'd Oreos."

"Of course," Bram grins. He shifts his glasses higher on his face, and I can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of adoration for this boy. Seriously, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him. Have been in love with him for a while. I mean, we were practically boyfriends before we even knew who each other was. And I have this desire in the pit of my stomach to blurt out exactly how I feel. But not yet. Eventually.

Instead I just smile back and hold his hand.


End file.
